ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What Time Is It?
What Time Is It? is the opening song for High School Musical 2 and the Midwest Qualifying episode of American Ninja Warrior 2010, performed by the whole cast of characters. Lyrics * Crowd: What time is it? Summertime! It's our vacation. * What time is it? Party time! That's right! Say it loud! * What time is it? The time of our lives: anticipation! * What time is it? Summertime! School's out! Scream and shout! * Ethan Swanson: Finally, summer's here. Good to be chilling out. * I'm off the clock. The pressure's out. Now, my girl's what it's all about. * Jennifer Tavernier: Ready for some sunshine for my heart to take a chance. * I'm here to stay, not moving away. Ready for a summer romance. * Ethan and Jennifer: Everybody ready, going crazy. Yeah, we're out. * Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now. * Crowd: What time is it? Summertime! It's our vacation. * What time is it? Party time! That's right! Say it loud! * What time is it? The time of our lives: anticipation! * What time is it? Summertime! School's out! Scream and shout! * Meagan Martin: We've got no rules. No summer school. I'm free to shop till I drop. * Ian Dory: It's an education vacation. * Meagan and Ian: And the party never has to stop. * Meagan Martin: We've got things to do. We'll see you soon. * Ian Dory: And we're really gonna miss you all! * Meagan Martin: Goodbye to you and you. * Ian Dory: And you and you. * Meagan and Ian: Bye bye until next fall. Everybody ready, going crazy. Yeah, we're out. * Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now. * Crowd: What time is it? Summertime! It's our vacation. * What time is it? Party time! That's right! Say it loud! * What time is it? The time of our lives: anticipation! * What time is it? Summertime! School's out! Scream and shout! * Ethan and Jennifer: No more waking up at 6 A.M., 'cause now our time is all our own. * Michael Silenzi and Meagan Martin: Enough already. We're waiting. Come on. Let's go... * Crowd: ...out of control! * Jake Murray: All right! * Brian Arnold: Everybody. * Dr. Noah Kaufman: Yeah! * Jon Stewart: Come on. * Crowd: School pride, let's show it, show it. The champions, we know it, know it. * Wildcats are the best. Red, white, and gold. * When it's time to win, we do it, do it. We're number one, we proved it, proved it. * Let's live it up. Party down! That's what the summer's all about! What time is it? * Jennifer Tavernier: Summertime is finally here! * Crowd: Let's celebrate! * Ethan and Jennifer: We wanna hear you loud and clear now. * Crowd: School's out! * Brandon Mears and Meagan Martin: We can sleep as late as we want to. * Crowd: It's our time! * Dan Polizzi and Jennifer Tavernier: Now, we can do whatever we wanna do. * Crowd: What time is it? * Midwest Ninjas: It's summertime! * Crowd: We're loving it! * Midwest Ninjas: Come on and say OK now. * Crowd: What time is it? * Midwest Ninjas: It's party time! * Crowd: Let's go and have the time of our lives. Yeah! Category:Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:High School Musical 2 Category:Disney Category:Raven: WWE NXT